In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the geological formation surrounding a borehole provides information to aid such exploration. However, the environment in which the drilling tools operate is at significant distances below the surface and measurements to manage operation of such equipment are made at these locations. Further, the usefulness of such measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the information derived from such measurements. Typical downhole tools that operate at low frequencies measure shallow and deep features in a mixed form. This type of measurement translates to low resolution and difficulties in converting the raw data to useful parameters, when reading deep formations.